Take A Chance on Me (Auslly)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: An Auslly fix. My version of what should've happened during Hunks and Homecoming
1. Chapter Intro

A/N: Thank you for the positive responses from my previous stories. I was listening to this song by Jls, and thought it would be perfect for Auslly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Channel, Austin & Ally, or song lyrics used.

Review & Rate :)

This story is set during Season 3 when Austin decided that he wants Ally back, but he keeps getting derailed by Gavin. Austin enters the practice room to talk to Ally.


	2. Chapter 1

Ally POV

Ally is in the practice room with Gavin Young, the hot country singer that Ronnie Ramone wants Ally to work with. Ally was against working with him in the beginning, but the more she works with him, the more she sees how much they have in common. Only one thing is wrong...he's not Austin.

She was still upset at Austin for trying to make her choose between working with Gavin or Austin.

*Flashback *

Austin: You need to decide is it going to be Austin & Ally or Gavin & Ally..

Ally: You're not seriously aren't asking me to choose between you and Gavin, are you?

Austin: *sigh* Guess I am..

*End of Flashback *

I can't believe he soul so that. He was the one who suggested perhaps it was time to move on.

Does Austin still have feelings for me?

Austin Pov

Iam so upset that Iam not only losing my writing partner, but losing the love of my life to a handsome country singer. If he thinks he can steal Ally away, he's mistaken.

I was an idiot making Ally choose between him & Gavin. And he lied when he til Ally that he wanted to move on. There was no other woman for him. He would be nothing without her. I want her back, and I will get my Ally back.

I got into my car to go home to work on a plan to get Ally back. Dez and Trish thinks its a lost cause. I don't think so. Ally is M everything and I want her to give me a chance. I plan to surprise her at the pep rally.

Two days later, it was time for the Pep Rally before Homecoming. Ally was onstage with Gavin singing their new duet, Me and You. Not a bad song, but that should be Ally and I, Austin , I will support Ally, though.

After their performance, everyone was leaving until Austin humped onstage.

Austin: Excuse me everyone. Can I have a minute to say something. Ally, your song with Gavin was amazing, but honestly it should have been you and I.

I was an idiot. I was an idiot of making you choose between Gavin and I, or stupid games to catch your attention. More importantly, I was an idiot for letting you go and not fighting for us. My feelings have never gone away. I don't want anyone else. I wrote this song for you. I want for you, Ally Dawson, to give me, Austin Moon, a chance to show you how much I love you. I want us back.

*Ally stood in front of him confused but smiling *

(Austin)

"Take A Chance On Me"

You're so scared to fall in love  
>'Cause you end up in the dust<br>Everytime, everytime

Now you see us all the same  
>Like our words are just a game<br>Spitting lies, dirty lies

I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get past the fear  
>I can help you make it clear.<p>

So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>'Cause you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh<p>

You give 100 percent but you've never seen a cent  
>They're so blind, they're so blind<br>'Cause I'm looking at your face  
>And the world's a better place<br>In your eyes, lovely eyes

I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get past the fear.

I can help you make it clear.  
>So when you feel like trying again<br>Reach out, take my hand  
>See how great it could be<br>To fall in love with someone you can trust  
>Who would never give up<br>'Cause you're all that he needs  
>Baby take a chance on me<br>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh  
>Baby take a chance on me<br>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh

You got nothing to lose baby,  
>But you won't know if you don't try<br>Please don't leave me asking why  
>So when you're ready to choose baby<br>I'll be here with open arms  
>With the same in love in my heart<p>

So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>'Cause you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh<p>

So when you feel like trying again.

During the song, Austin locked eyes with Ally. This was all for her. Not Cassidy, Not Kira, and definitely not Brooke. The only one he wants is Ally.

Austin: Ally, will you take a chance on me? Will you be mine again.

Ally: Austin, you never lost me. You have my heart forever. Sorry, Gavin.

Ally ran onto the stage, leaping into Austin's arms, and kissed.

Austin: Love you, Ally-gator

Ally: I love you, Austy.

(A/N: jls take a chance on me)

watch?v=m5yKlmGzNC8&app=desktop


End file.
